


Art for Gags n Zombies

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gift Art, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Fanart formyadamantiumheart's amazing fic,Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun. That's it 😉☕️
Relationships: Konan/Nohara Rin
Kudos: 16





	Art for Gags n Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myadamantiumheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/gifts).




End file.
